le langage des signes
by lylyash
Summary: Hermione et Ginny utilisent le langage des sourds et muets pour parler entre filles. Ce qui énervent les garçons... Ce langage est très utile surtout lorsque l'on parle des sentiments des filles pour ces garçonslà, justement...
1. Prologue

**Le langage des signes.**

**Prologue**

C'est la cinquième année de notre trio. Une année tranquille pour la plus jeune des Weasley, Ginny. L'année des BUSES pour Harry, Ron, Hermione et leurs camarades de cinquième année et celle des ASPICS pour les jumeaux Weasley, Fred et Georges et leurs copains.

Cet été, Hermione avait encore passé l'été au centre de bénévolat moldu pour les malentendants. Cela faisait plusieurs années qu'elle y allait et elle savait maintenant parfaitement le langage des signes. D'ailleurs, Ginny aussi car lorsqu'elle allait chez les Weasley, Hermione l'apprenait à la rouquine pour qu'ainsi elles puissent communiquer toutes les deux sans que les garçons les comprennent.

Harry avait rejoint la tribu Weasley dès le premier août en même temps qu'Hermione et ils étaient tous allés au chemin de traverse chercher les fournitures puis plus tard, le premier septembre, à la gare pour prendre le Poudlard Express.

C'est peu après la rentrée que commence l'histoire…


	2. L'annonce du bal

**Le langage des signes.**

**Chapitre 1 : L'annonce du bal**

Hermione et Ginny étaient dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, chacune dans un fauteuil autour de la cheminée. Elles parlaient en langage des signes comme elles avaient pris l'habitude de le faire.

Hermione : Je reviens du conseil des préfets. Il y a un bal d'organiser pour Halloween.

Ginny : Cool. Enfin quelque chose se passe ici. Depuis le tournoi et le retour de l'autre idiot, j'ai nommé Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, c'était norme.

Hermione : C'est clair. En tout cas ce sera un bal costumé. Il faut donc réfléchir à nos costumes dès maintenant.

Ginny : Oui, il ne nous reste que … heu… un mois et demi.

Elles éclatèrent de rire devant ce délai si court. C'et à ce moment-là que l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor arriva, après son entraînement. Harry et les jumeaux s'affalèrent sur le canapé devant le feu. Les garçons commencèrent à parler de Quidditch avec Ginny. Hermione partit discrètement et monta dans le dortoir des garçons. Elle se dirigea vers celui des cinquièmes années et y trouva Ron, seul, assis sur son lit, la tête entre les mains.

Hermione : « Alors collègue, un problème ?

Ron : Ah Hermione. Ouais, on put dire ça comme ça. J'aurais plutôt dit une catastrophe.

Hermione : C'est à propos du bal ?

Ron : Comment t'arrives à tout deviner ?

Hermione : Je ne fais que tendre des perches et tu les confirmes. Vas-y, explique-moi.

Ron : C'est simple : y a un bal auquel je dois aller obligatoirement. Je n'ai pas d'idée pour le costume, je ne sais pas danser, je n'ai pas de cavalière…

Hermione : On a tous appris à danser l'année dernière. Il te suffit juste d'un peu d'entraînement pour être plus à l'aise.

Ron : Tu crois ?

Hermione : J'en suis sûre. Si tu veux, je peux t'aider.

Ron : C'est vrai ? Merci Mione. Mais ça ne règle pas le problème de la cavalière.

Hermione : Rien de plus simple. Tu vas voir une fille et t dis : 'Tu veux bien être ma cavalière au bal ?'

Ron : Ouais simple dan l'idée. Mais je veux pas n'importe quelle cavalière.

Hermione : D'accord, alors tu descends dans la salle commune, tu regardes où est Sonia, tu te plantes devant elle et tu lui dis : 'Salut Sonia, va y avoir un bal pour Halloween, ça te dirait d'y aller avec moi ?' Et là tu seras fixé.

Ron : Ok, ok. Je vais y aller… Et pour le costume ?

Hermione : On s'en occupera plus tard. Aller, file. Plus tu attends moins t'auras de chance.

Ron : Merci Mione, t'es la meilleure. »

Et il descendit dans la salle commune.

« Qu'est ce qu'il faut pas faire franchement », se dit Hermione. Et elle alla dans son dortoir.


	3. Les demandes

**Le langage des signes.**

**Chapitre 2 : Les demandes**

La demande de Ron :

Suite à sa conversation avec Hermione, Ron descendit dans la salle commune. Arrivé en bas des escaliers, il vit ses deux frères, Harry et sa sœur discuter autour du feu. Il leur fit un petit signe de tête puis chercha des yeux quelqu'un. Lorsqu'il eût trouvé la personne, il inspira un grand coup puis se dirigea vers elle sous l'œil amusé de Ginny qui était la seule à l'avoir vu faire. Il arriva devant un groupe de filles de quatrième année, elles étaient toutes des copines de Ginny. Il se planta devant elles et dit sans respirer :

« Salut Sonia, va y avoir un bal pour Halloween, ça te dirait d'y aller avec moi ? »

Il attendit la réponse les yeux fermés. La dénommée Sonia lui répondit avec un grand sourire que c'était d'accord. Soulagé et content, il lui dit qu'il l'attendrait dans la salle commune le soir du bal puis partit voir Harry et ses frères. Ginny n'attendit pas que Ron soit assis pour aller retrouver ses amies. Elles partirent toutes ensemble vers leur dortoir, hystériques par ce qui venait de se passer.

Pendant ce temps, Ron se faisait charrier par ses frères et Harry, sa demande n'étant pas passée inaperçue.

Georges : « Eh, Ron, qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire ?

Fred : Je crois qu'il vient de parler à une fille.

Harry : Gred, Feorges, vous n'y pensez pas. Ron aurait parlé à une fille autre que Hermione ou Ginny ? Non, impossible.

Ron : Eh bien si. J'ai parlé avec une fille autre que Hermione, je lui ai même demandé de m'accompagner au bal, ce qu'elle a accepté. Moi contrairement à vous, j'aurais une cavalière. Une cavalière que j'aurais choisi et non pas une fille qui restait seule. Si vous voulez une cavalière de choix, va falloir faire vite les gars, sinon toutes les plus belles filles seront prises. Sur ce, je vous laisse, j'ai des tas de choses à faire. »

Ron remonta vers son dortoir et écrivit une courte missive à Hermione où il la remercia et lui dit que Sonia avait accepté. Il l'attacha à Coq qui partit de suite vers l'autre côté de la tour des Gryffondors.

Hermione lui répondit aussitôt :

« C'est ce que j'ai pu comprendre. J'ai entendu Ginny, Sonia et leurs copines remonter vers leur dortoir, hystériques et ne parlant que du bal. Maintenant on va réfléchir à ton costume et commencer les séances d'entraînement. Demain, 20h, salle sur demande. »

Elle lui renvoya Coq avec la lettre puis alla voir dans le dortoir des filles de quatrième année.

La demande de Harry :

Pendant la nuit, Harry avait réfléchi à ce qu'avait dit Ron. Il n'y avait qu'une seule fille qu'il voulait inviter. Et plus tôt il lui demanderait, plus de chance il aurait qu'elle soit sa cavalière.

Sa décision était prise : il allait lui demander ce matin. Il descendit de son dortoir et se dirigea vers la grande salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Arrivé à la porte de la salle, il se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondors et vit qu'Hermione, Ginny et leurs amies étaient déjà là. Il les salua et s'assit à côté d'elles. Il avait Hermione en face de lui et Ginny à ses côtés.

Hermione lui demanda si Ron était réveillé. Il lui répondit que non et elle se replongea dans la gazette du sorcier. Harry profita que personne ne prête attention à lui pour parler avec Ginny.

Harry : « Ginny, voudrais-tu aller au bal avec moi ?

Ginny : Pourquoi ?

Harry : Quoi ?

Ginny : Pourquoi veux-tu que je sois ta cavalière ?

Harry : Parce que j'en ai envie. Je ne veux pas d'autre cavalière que toi. Je veux que ce soit toi parce que tu es belle, intelligente, que tu es toujours toi avec moi, tu ne cherches pas à être quelqu'un d'autre, ni à te rendre intéressante, parce que c'est pour ça que tu me plais, parce que…

Ginny : Parce que quoi ?

Harry : Parce que je suis amoureux de toi.

Ginny : Et tu me dis ça comme ça, devant le petit déjeuner ?

Harry : C'est vrai, j'aurais pu attendre que tu sois mariée à un imbécile, enceinte de lui pour te l'avouer mais je me suis dit que le plus tôt serait le mieux et c'est le moment le plus tôt où je te vois, le petit déjeuner, alors j'ai pensé, pourquoi pas maintenant.

Ginny : D'accord.

Harry : D'accord quoi ?

Ginny : Je viendrais avec toi au bal.

Harry : Merci. Je te laisse, je vais réveiller la marmotte. »

Harry partit. Une fois qu'il eut quitté la salle, le journal que tenait Hermione tomba sur la table et toutes le filles commencèrent à parler de la demande que venait d'avoir Ginny. Celle-ci était aux anges. Hermione n'en revenait pas. Son meilleur ami venait d'avouer publiquement qu'il était amoureux de Ginny et il l'avait même réussi à le dire avec humour.

Sonia : « Super Ginny, tu as réussi à te faire inviter par Harry.

Hermione ; Je n'en reviens pas.

Ginny : De quoi ?

Hermione : De tout ce qu'il a dit. C'est vrai, d'habitude il ne se livre pas beaucoup et là il t'a carrément fait une déclaration.

Fille : Tu en as de la chance.

Ginny : C'est vrai. Rassurez-moi, il a bien dit qu'il était amoureux de moi, je l'ai pas rêvé ?

Hermione : Non, je te rassure, tu n'as pas rêvé.

Ginny ; Yes, je suis trop contente.

Sonia : On va toutes les deux êtres accompagnées des deux plus beaux mecs de Gryffondor.

Ginny : Quoi ? Tu trouves mon frère beau ?

Hermione : Gin, il a le charme des Weasley. Une fois sa croissance terminée, je suis sûre qu'il sera aussi beau que Charlie ou Bill.

Ginny : Oui sûrement.

Sonia : Gin, tu vas lui dire ?

Ginny : A qui ?

Sonia : A Harry.

Ginny : Non pas pour le moment.

Hermione : Mais lui il t'a bien fait une déclaration.

Ginny : Je sais mais je ne lui dirais qu'au bal »

Les filles continuèrent de discuter jusqu'à ce qu'il faille aller en cours.

La demande des jumeaux :

Quelques jours plus tard, les jumeaux entrèrent dans la salle commune et se dirigèrent vers un coin éloigné et calme où ils étaient sûrs de trouver Hermione. Les deux frères s'assirent de chaque côté d'elle, ce qui la fit sursauter.

George : « Salut Hermione.

Hermione : Salut les gars. Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

Fred : On aurait besoin de tes conseils avisés.

Georges : Voilà. Depuis hier, l'annonce du bal est officielle. Et on veut inviter chacun une fille.

Fred : Seulement, on ne veut pas faire ça à la rigolade.

Georges : Celles à qui on veut demander sont des filles spéciales.

Hermione : Parce qu'elles auront la chance d'y aller avec vous ?

Fred : Non.

Georges : Elles sont spéciales parce qu'elles comptent beaucoup pour nous.

Fred : Et on voudrait demander ça de la manière la plus officielle qui soit.

Hermione : Ok, c'est simple. La manière officielle de demander est : « Voudrais-tu me faire l'honneur de m'accompagner au bal ? » N'oubliez pas qu'il faut que vous soyez sérieux. Il faut que vous mettiez en valeur la demoiselle.

Georges : D'acc. Merci Herm » Il lui fit un bisou sur la joue et lança un clin d'œil à son frère puis partit. Fred était resté assis, anxieux. Il se tourna vers Hermione.

Fred : « Hermione, voudrais-tu me faire l'honneur de m'accompagner au bal ?

Hermione : Voilà, c'est exactement comme ça qu'il faut le demander.

Fred : Je suis sérieux. C'est à toi que je le demande.

Hermione : OH !

Fred : Quoi ? Tu ne veux pas ?

Hermione : Ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste que Georges a dit que les filles à qui vous alliez demander comptaient beaucoup pour vous.

Fred : Et ?

Hermione : Si tu me demandes c'est que je compte beaucoup pour toi.

Fred : Heu… oui. Alors ta réponse ?

Hermione : Je veux bien t'accompagner, Fred. J'en serais ravie.

Fred : Vraiment ? Tu sais que je ne suis pas un bon danseur. Je ne serais certainement pas bien habillé.

Hermione : Je sais tout ça. Mais je sais aussi que tu feras tout pour que je ne m'ennuie pas.

Fred : C'est vrai. Tu acceptes toujours ?

Hermione : Bien sûr.

Fred : Super. Bon je te laisse. Il faut que je trouve des habits qui seront à ta hauteur.

Hermione : Fred, tu n'as pas à faire ça.

Fred : Je ferais ce qui me semble le mieux pour te faire sentir comme une vraie damoiselle du moyen âge. »

Il partit sans laisser le temps à Hermione de répliquer. Celle-ci rangea ses affaires, alla les poser dans son dortoir puis rejoignit Ginny dans le sien pour lui annoncer la nouvelle.

Du côté de Georges :

Après avoir laissé Hermione et Fred seuls, Georges se dirigea vers le coin de la salle commune où il y avait le plus de monde. Il trouva un groupe de septième année attablé près d'une fenêtre. Ce groupe était composé de Lee Jordan, meilleur ami des jumeaux et commentateur des matches de Quidditch de Poudlard, Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson et Katie Bell, joueuses de Quidditch dans l'équipe des Gryffondors en temps que poursuiveuses.

Georges : « Salut tout le monde.

Autres : Salut Georges.

Georges : Angelina, je peux te poser une question ?

Angelina : Vas-y je t'écoute.

Georges : Voudrais-tu me faire l'honneur de m'accompagner au bal qui aura lieu à Halloween ?

Angelina : Oui Georges avec plaisir. Merci de me l'avoir demandé. »

Après cette demande, il s'assit avec eux et la conversation reprit. Fred les rejoignit peu après.


	4. conversation

**Le langage des signes.**

**Chapitre 3 : Conversation**

Après s'être faite invitée, Hermione alla voir Ginny dans son dortoir.

Hermione : « Gin' # Tu ne devineras jamais.

Ginny : Quoi ?

Hermione : Je me suis faite invitée au bal.

Ginny : Et c'est ça qui est si extraordinaire ? Mione, je te l'ai déjà dit, tu es très belle. Il n'y a pas de raison que tu ne te fasses pas invitée.

Hermione : Ce n'est pas le fait que je me sois faite invitée. C'est la personne qui me l'a demandé.

Ginny : Et c'est qui ?

Hermione : C'est justement ce que tu dois deviner.

Ginny : Il est de Poudlard ?

Hermione : Bien sûr. Pourquoi veux-tu qu'il n'y soit pas ?

Ginny : Tu t'es déjà fait invitée par Krum et il est à Durmstang.

Hermione : Cas exceptionnel.

Ginny : Il est à Gryffondor ?

Hermione : Oui.

Ginny : Au-dessus de la quatrième année ?

Hermione : Oui.

Ginny : Cinquième année ?

Hermione : Non.

Ginny : Sixième année ?

Hermione : Non.

Ginny : Il est en septième année ?

Hermione : Oui.

Ginny : Waouh ! Un septième année.

Hermione : Comme tu dis.

Ginny : Je le connais ? C'est un ami des jumeaux ?

Hermione : Oui.

Ginny : C'est Lee. Ah non, il y va avec Katie.

Hermione : Nan.

Ginny : Heu. Il y a August, Eliott, Greg et Sam.

Hermione : C'est aucun d'eux.

Ginny : Tu veux dire que c'est un de mes frères ?

Hermione : Oui. Il m'a enfin invitée.

Ginny : C'est vrai. Trop cool !!!

Hermione : Et pas parce que j'étais la dernière fille qui restait mais parce que j'étais importante à ses yeux.

Ginny : Je suis trop contente. Peut-être qu'un jour on sera belle-sœur.

Hermione : T'inquiète, je suis pas obligée de faire partie de ta famille pour qu'on soit sûres de toujours se voir. Tu sais que tu es ma meilleure amie. Y'a rien qui pourrait nous empêcher de garder contact.

Ginny : Tu as raison. Alala. Ce bal va être trop génial # »

En effet, depuis cet été, Hermione avait commencé à éprouver des sentiments envers l'un des jumeaux. Elle en avait parlé à Ginny et celle-ci avait promis de garder le secret mais elle l'encourageait cependant à se dévoiler. Puis les filles redescendirent dans la salle commune pour parler avec Ron et Harry.

Le lendemain, après le repas, Hermione, Harry, Ron et Ginny s'installèrent tous les quatre sur le canapé devant le feu de la salle commune.

Harry : « Vous avez déjà pensé à vos costumes ?

Ron : Nan. J'y ai pas encore réfléchi. Il faut vite trouver. Le bal est dan moins d'un mois et la sortie à Pré-au-Lard dans deux semaines.

Ginny : Oui c'est vrai. Vous croyez qu'il faut se déguiser en couple ?

Ron : Comment ça ?

Hermione : Ben oui. Si par exemple une fille se déguise en Morganne, le garçon devra e déguiser en Merlin.

Ron : Ok, j'ai compris.

Hermione : #Gin, tu sais comment va s'habiller Sonia ?#

Harry : De quoi vous parlez ?

Ginny : #Oui, j lui ai demandé. Elle m'a dit qu'elle adorait l'Egypte et qu'elle allait se déguiser en Cléopâtre. C'est qui ?

Hermione : C'est une grande reine égyptienne. Au temps de l'empire romain.#

Ron : Vous savez que c'est chiant de vous voir parler sans pouvoir comprendre et participer.

Harry : Et toi Ginny, tu comptes te déguiser en quoi ?

Ginny : Je ne sais pas encore. Il faudrait que je demande à mon cavalier s'il a des idées.

Harry : Ca te dirait de te déguiser en gangsters des années 30 ?

Hermione : Tu voudrais te déguiser en Bonnie & Clyde ?

Harry : Oui, je trouve ça cool. Et j'adore la mode des années 30.

Ron : C'est qui Bonnie & Clyde ?

Harry : Ce sont des moldus. Leur histoire est très connue. Dans les années 30, ces deux amoureux braquaient des banques. C'était un couple de gangsters.

Ginny : Waouh ! Cool ! Ok. Je demanderai à Hermione. Ca me plaît ton idée.

Harry : Génial.

Ginny : Et toi Mione ?

Hermione : Je sais que c'est très classique mais j'aime beaucoup l'histoire de Roméo et Juliette.

Harry : A part la fin.

Hermione : Oui. Bon. J'aime beaucoup les habits de l'époque du XVIe siècle.

Ginny : Tu m'en as pas déjà parlé ?

Hermione : Oui. Roméo et Juliette sont deux jeunes de deux familles qui se haïssent. Mais ils vont se rencontrer et tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre. Ils se marient en secret mais à la suite d'évènements vont mourir tous les deux.

Ron : C'est nul.

Hermione : Non, c'est très romantique.

Ron : Nan, je te parle de la fin. C'est nul qu'ils meurent, ça aurait pu réconcilier leurs deux familles.

Hermione : Les deux familles se sont réconciliées à leur mort quand même.

Ginny : #Mione, t'en as parlé à Fred ?#

Hermione : Nan. Il faut que j'en parle à mon cavalier.

Ginny : #Tu leur as pas dit qui c'était ?

Hermione : Nan, sinon ils auraient piqué une crise. Je vais demander à Harry d'aider Ron pour son costume et moi je t'aiderais pour le tien.#

Ginny : D'acc.

Hermione : Harry, je peux te parler ?

Harry : Bien sûr. »

Ils s'éloignèrent des deux Weasley.

Hermione : « J'avais promis à Ron de l'aider pour son costume.

Harry : Et tu veux qu je te remplace ?

Hermione : On vient tous les deux d'une famille de moldue, alors moi j'aide Ginny et toi Ron ?

Harry : Le déguisement de Sonia sera moldu ?

Hermione : Elle aimerait se déguiser en Cléopâtre.

Harry : Donc il faut trouver un déguisement romain du style d'Antoine, son amant.

Hermione : Exact. Et t'inquiète, je sais exactement ce qu'il faut comme tenue de soirée pour les années 30.

Harry : Je ne me fais pas de souci.

Hermione : Merci.

Harry : De rien. »

Ils retournèrent vers les plus jeunes Weasley.

Dans la soirée, Hermione et Ron se retrouvèrent dans la salle sur demande. Cela faisait une semaine qu'Hermione entraînait Ron pour qu'il sache bien danser. Ils restaient environ une heure là-bas avant d'entamer la ronde obligatoire des préfets. Ron commençait à prendre de l'aisance sur une piste de danse. Hermione lui avait réappris la danse des sorciers et lui avait fait découvrir les slows, rocks, tango et autres danses moldues.

Ron : « Mione, au fait pour mon costume ?

Hermione : Ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai demandé à Ginny ce que Sonia vouait mettre et j'ai dit à Harry de t'aider à trouver ton déguisement qui devra aller avec.

Ron : Ok, merci. T je peux savoir en quoi elle sera déguisée ?

Hermione : Non, ça sera une surprise. Tu ne connais pas de toute façon, c'est moldu.

Ron : C'est pas juste, tout le monde le sait sauf moi.

Hermione : Tu en seras plus que ravi quand tu la verras. »

Ils finirent la leçon puis firent leur ronde avant de rejoindre la salle commune.


End file.
